


Of Hoodie Heists And Werewolf Kisses

by xSophie2x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hoodies, Hoodies stealing, Liam's maybe too, Lying down, M/M, Reading, Snuggling, Theo's a hoodie junkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Theo notices his hoodies are going missing, of course he does. And it's no question where they're going.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Of Hoodie Heists And Werewolf Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing other things... But this came out and I wanted to do this, so why not!  
> I hope you'll enjoy :)

The thing with growing up with the Dread Doctors, in a dark and cold and damp place, in a way that wasn’t normal like how other kids did, was that you learned quickly that you had to take care of yourself and keep yourself warm. Hoodies, zip up hoodies and sweaters quickly won Theo’s favor, and he kept a stack of them wherever the Dread Doctors went, in whatever cold and damp sewer they ended up next. Sometimes, when the nights were particularly long and lonely, Theo picked the warmest one he owned, and huddled in the corner to keep himself a little warmer than he otherwise was.

Over the years, his collection only kept growing, he brought it with him wherever he went, and it kept him warm and grounded when he was living in his truck and plagued with nightmares, though it was always a struggle to figure out where to keep them if he lived like that, and stuff them in his trunk.

Now, he had a whole closet worth of space for them, kept them folded neatly on the top shelf above his other clothes, and he could easily pick the one he wanted every morning. For his birthday, Jenna had given him a new maroon one that looked a bit like the lacrosse jerseys Liam had and Theo still described that as one of the best days of his life (on which he may or may not have cried at the beautiful gift he’d gotten). He stored the hoodie away, with the rest, finally being able to be neat and clean, able to clean up after himself and put clutter away, and store things away in his own logical way that always helped him know where he kept things. It felt like relief, like taking a breath of fresh air on a sunny spring day with the windows open and a weight falling off his shoulders, after he’d lived in the dark for so long.

Another thing that felt good about having his own room and closet, and that Theo appreciated, was that he was able to see right away when one of his hoodies went missing, without having to search half through it to see if he had maybe somehow missed it, and it turned out that that helped him a great deal. His hoodies going missing had become an increasing problem over the past couple of months, it happened more and more often and now seemed to have become a daily occurrence, and it was no question to Theo where they went.

Now, though, this evening standing in front of his closet, Theo let eyes wander down the row of hoodies over and over again, but he couldn’t find it, and felt a spark of panic starting to rise in his chest. Up until now, Liam had probably taken every one of his hoodies at some point, the washed out blue one with the too long sleeves that he had to buy in a bigger size or the dark green one with the little cat ears attached to the hood that he only ever wore around the house. But never, had Liam taken his maroon lacrosse-like one, that had become his new favorite and was so soft and warm around him, that he kept even closer than the rest of his hoodies and wouldn’t even dream of losing, since it just meant so much to him. It wasn’t just a hoodie. It was his first birthday celebrated in a home with people cheering for him, instead of alone huddled away in a dark corner in a wet sewer wishing he could just celebrate with someone else for one day, or lying alone in the backseat of his truck bitterly thinking that birthdays were overrated anyway.

And now. Now it was missing.

But Theo knew where it could be found, and he sighed, turning resolutely walking out of his room. Without knocking, as they felt familiar and comfortable enough with each other to do so, he opened the door to Liam’s room, and walked inside.

“Liam? Did you happen to see my…?”

He cut himself off. Liam was lying on his bed, in _his_ maroon hoodie, reading a comic book, and he looked up as Theo stood in the doorway, at least having the decency to look shameful, his cheeks coloring an adorable pink.

“I knew you had,” Theo sighed tiredly, though they both knew none of it was sincere, and Theo couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face. “That’s my favorite hoodie you know.”

“I know.” Liam looked at him from under his eyelashes, having put his comic book down on his lap, pouting and making what Theo had started calling in his head ‘the puppy eyes’, which he could never say no to.

Theo sighed, turning, closing the door behind him. “I thought something bad had happened to it. Like it went really missing.” He’d panicked for a short moment, though realistically he knew where it went, because he loved it so much.

When Liam didn’t answer, he turned back, staring over at him.

“You could’ve taken every single other one, like you did before. Enough choice.” He walked over to the bed, crossing his arms.

“I know.”

“So why didn’t you?” Theo was standing at the edge of the bed now, and Liam stared up at him, his eyes wide but a small grin starting to tug at the corner of his lips.

“Because…” Liam cleared his throat, his cheeks rose pink, lowering his eyes, and his voice came out quiet, bashful, whispering, when he continued. “Because I liked the way that it smelled.”

Theo felt his heart warm in response, a warm feeling that he welcomed swirling in his chest, one that he craved ever since getting to know it and only Liam seemed capable of giving him, as he thought Liam looked just adorable and endearing in his hoodie. And he _understood._ Back in the beginning, he had stolen a hoodie from Liam once or twice on his turn too, because it calmed him down and helped to keep him grounded, because it offered him an ounce of familiarity and calmness in between all the chaos and the newness and the unfamiliarity of the overwhelming experience of moving in and moving all of his things.

He grinned, his arms crossed, looking down at the other boy and taking his seat down on the bed. “Okay, Little Wolf.”

Liam sighed, rolling his eyes, and patting the space down on the bed beside him. “Will you just come lie down? Or are you not done trying to be funny yet?”

Theo couldn’t help the smile that started on his face at that, growing so wide it hurt his cheeks, because _God_ , he liked this boy so. And so he did, shuffling around getting comfortable, stretching out his legs and resting his head down on Liam’s chest, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Shut up, you like my jokes,” he mumbled, under his breath, knowing that Liam had already strained his ears and would hear him anyway.

“They’re as awful as you,” Liam responded warmly, looking over at him with a sparkle in his eyes as Theo opened his eyes, his fingers brushing through and playing with Theo’s hair gently.

Theo smiled softly, his eyes drooping enjoying the warmth of Liam so close to him and the beating of the boy’s heart under his cheek, and he lay, his body going completely relaxed and limp. He found this hoodie was just as warm and comfortable lying against it, as it was while wearing it.

“You wanna know the other reason I stole this particular hoodie?” Liam asked softly, his fingers never leaving Theo’s hair.

Theo lifted his head for a moment, looking over meeting his eyes, nodding lazily and tiredly before lying back down again.

Liam grinned, fingers scraping over Theo’s scalp. It was the best feeling Theo had ever felt in his life. “Because you loved it so much. And it looked so cozy and soft and warm on you it drove me crazy, I just wanted to try it on myself for once.”

“Still makes you a thief,” Theo mumbled, his voice slurred with relaxation and calmness, and Liam shot him a warm look. “And yet you like me anyway.”

“Only occasionally. Don’t try me.”

It stayed silent for a moment, Liam’s fingers gone still in his hair, and just as Theo made a start to speak up again, worrying, Liam beat him to it. “Theo?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Theo’s eyes flew open, his head lifting up in a rush as he stared over at Liam. But, looking over, taking him in, there were no signs of insincerity on the other’s face, no signs that he couldn’t be meaning it, only the bright warmth with which Liam always looked at him. And Theo felt a warmth settling in his stomach, a feeling that this was real, peaceful, and that he was fully _complete_ for the first time ever in his life, hope fluttering in his chest. The corners of his smile curled up into a small smile.

“You can.”

Liam leaned forward and his lips were soft against his, cool and seeming to fit his own perfectly, moving against his just right. Theo couldn’t help but smile against the boy’s lips, his heart was racing, cupping the little wolf’s cheek.

When Liam pulled back, he was smiling widely, Theo couldn’t help but follow his lead and mimic that, the younger boy’s eyes sparkling and shining and looking warm and resembling a blue sky on a summer’s day even more. It did nothing to help the butterflies fluttering about wildly in Theo’s stomach, whatsoever.

“Was that okay?” Liam whispered quietly, his hand never leaving Theo’s face, a tiny storm cloud of worry showing in his eyes now, worrying that it had been too much, and Theo desperately wanted that gone again, wanting the brightness back on his face. How could it not have been anything short of perfect?

“Yes. _God_ yes,” he whispered back in response, a breath he had held in spilling past his lips. The big grin Liam had had before broke through on his face again, brightly, nothing stopping Theo from doing the same, and he lay down again, Liam’s fingers having started to brush through his hair and scrape over his head again.

“Come on! Let’s read,” Liam suggested brightly, picking up his comic book again, and Theo snorted, moving around maneuvering to get comfortable and lay so that he could read the words more easily. “There is not much to read. Except for you and your reading level maybe.”

“Funny,” Liam remarked dryly, sarcastically, opening his comic book back up, “but I could’ve sworn you were doing something much more interesting with your mouth a moment ago, you know, when you weren’t talking”, and Theo snorted, a laugh escaping him, pushing against Liam’s shoulder.

After that, he lay back down on Liam’s chest, snuggling into him, his eyes half closed as Liam used one arm to care for him, fingers never leaving his hair still combing through it, and the other to hold up the comic book as they both read it, eyes wandering over the pages and only flipping it once they were both so far that he could.

It was everything Theo had never had when he was a kid, so normal and yet so extraordinary, that he wouldn’t trade it in for the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)  
> Let me know what you think, comments make my day! :)


End file.
